Ladders have been constructed for purposes of use for tactical assault and other purposes. However, such known ladders suffer from several drawbacks including difficulty in manually transporting due to weight and unwieldiness, for example. The use of standard rung designs also makes it difficult to scale such ladders in adverse conditions, such as during missions conducted in darkness. Prior designs also suffer from assembly complexity.
For example, US Patent Publication 2009/0007348, published Jan. 8, 2009, entitled, “Lightweight Modular Footbridge and Ladder,” discloses a ladder with multiple pivotal connection assemblies. The ladder includes a handrail and other components including poles, pins, and cables, all requiring assembly before use. This presents a fairly high level of complexity when used in a tactical situation where quick assembly is critical.
Due to drawbacks inherent in known designs, there is a need for an improved assault ladder designed to perform multiple functions necessary for quickly moving to and assaulting targets. A lightweight, easily transportable assault ladder capable of allowing a user to climb over walls and onto roofs, as well as bridging across terrain impediments such as rivers, canals, and across gaps in roofs is needed for today's combat activities. Additionally, an improved ladder that allows connecting multiple sections to increase the length of the ladder and overcome higher obstacles is highly desirable.
The present invention overcomes drawbacks in the prior art and provides a new and novel design that solves long sought needs in the art.